


(Newt Scamander x Reader) Back Massages

by jalexander121099



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Mating Dance, Not so innocent Newt, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stripping, This is my first story please don't kill me, jacealexanderwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexander121099/pseuds/jalexander121099
Summary: [Name] was doing her assignment but then, her friend, Newt Scamander decided to join her in her studies. But then who knew what would happen when he sees a new type of mating dance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing here, and it's actually an old fanfic that I posted in tumblr but I hope you like it! This story will have two different endings, one with smut and one with fluff.
> 
> Comments, likes and kudos are highly appreciated! Enjoy the story.

"Newt, get off, this is important!" I said, pushing him off my laptop.

"But this is fascinating! This device doesn't have any magic on it but it can project images of the beasts! What are they called?"

"Well.. this is Geographic Information System. It can project images from far away from the satellite so you can study thr object without being close to them"

"Is it because muggles can't use magic?"

"Yes Newt, we can't use magic to teleport ourselves," you said as you watch him amused, as his eyes fixed on the screen.

Tomorrow is the fourth day of your final exam, it's 11PM, and you've been studying until Newt decided to pay you a visit. He was going to tell you about some new beast he discovered but the subject was long abandoned when you accidentally opened a site where it shows live stream of wild animals.

He said he had never seen those "beasts" before and he wanted yo study it. The "beasts" he refers to are actually Australian Golden Kangaroo from Papua. "Why have I not seen them before? They are ordinary animals, are they? But they look so unique! Unlike any other animal back in England!" he exclaimed. 

You chuckle as you see him still examining the creature in awe, his cute features getting ahead of you.

See, you've met Newt a year ago, when you stumbled into him in a Sumatran forest, travelling by yourself with the purpose of photographing wild animals. 

You were taking a picture of a Sumatran tiger on a tree when he appeared out of nowhere and decided to approach the creature.

You screamed at him to run. He didn't.

On instinct, you jumped off the tree and ran to him. But to your surprise, the tiger was curled up against him as he scratched its ears.

***

Anyway. Back to the moment.

"[Name]? Are you alright? You seem to be in a daze there," he asked.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering something," you smiled, assuring him you're okay.

"Humm alright then. By the way, did you say this was important?" 

"Yup. It's a part of my final exam,"

"Merlin's beard! I'm so, so sorry. I got carried away... I'll leave you to it, [Name], I am terribly sorry,"

His face shifted to guilt and he takes out his wand, ready to teleport out of your room.

"Newt wait! It's okay!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not bothering me, it's okay. In fact, perhaps you can help me with some of them?"

"Does the subject you are studying also includes a study on beasts?" he asked, delighted with curiosity.

"Umm.. Yeah! I'll take out my book. Hold on."

You lied. The subject you are studying does not include a study on beasts. It's Geography. A study on earth.

You take out one of those animals encyclopedia you keep for yourself and hand it to him.

"Interesting," he said.

He opens the book and you can see a smile begin to form on his face.

"[Name]! This is just like my book! They are describing beasts of the muggle world!" "Yup, do you want to borrow it? I still have lots of them," you replied, holding back an urge to pinch those rosy cheeks. "May I? Oh, yes please! I'd love to study new beasts of the muggle world!"

Without realizing it, you ruffle his fluffy hair, and he looks up at you, surprised. And as soon as those green orbs meet yours, you pull back your hand.

"Oh my God, Newt, I'm so sorry. It was so rude, I didnt kno-"

"[Name]," he cuts you.

"...yes..?"

He then stands up, towering over you, and takes one step towards you. Your smaller figure backs up and you stumbled and sit on your chair as his eyes never leaves yours.

'What the fuck is this, Slytherin Newt?!' you screamed in your mind.

Newt rarely looks at you in the eye unless it's something important or something he's passionate about. With blood pumping in your veins, you can feel your face getting redder and redder like a tomato.

He suddenly kneels in front of you and say, 

"If you want to ruffle it, it's fine! Some beasts consider it very soft, so I understand!"

Aaaand back to Hufflepuff Newt. What did you expect? Him to kiss you?? The last thing he kisses will be Douglas. Not you. You bet on the stars his love for his beasts is bigger than anything else.

"Ah, okay Newt, thanks," you sighed, a bit disappointed but still take on his offer.

Your hand goes back to his head, ruffling and petting the light brown hair. And man, it is soft. No wonder even those beasts of his are fond on his head. 'I bet I can do things with it too,' you said in your mind.

You decided to test the water and tug on his hair a little bit. 

He freezes. But you keep petting, with a little pull and tug in between, not realizing his reaction.

After a few tug, you can hear his breath getting softer and softer by the second. You also can't help bu notice that his eyes are closed. Panicking, you stop your actions and shake him by the shoulder.

"Newt?! Are you okay??"

He opens his eyes and snaps back to reality.

"Oh, [Name], I must've drifted off. Your touch is very relaxing," he said, smiling sheepishly. As if on cue, your face goes pink. "Tending those beasts sometimes tires my body you see, my muscle gets tense and I get tired easily. It's so annoying."

An idea clicked on your mind.

"Umm I can give you a massage if you want?". He looks up at you, glancing at your eyes for a second before looking back down.

"Would you..? I'd really appreciate it if you do, but it's okay if you don't.."

"No, no, it's okay, I'm done studying anyway, and I want to help you. Now, please sit on the couch," you said enthusiastically.

He obediently sits on the couch, his back facing yours. You gently slide off his coat off him, exposing his back. He’s still wearing a shirt, but you can see the hidden muscle underneath. You blush even more and try to push those dirty mind of yours.

"Alright, I'll start from the head, okay?"

"Okay"

Again, your hand rests on his head and as you start, he calls your name.

"[Name]?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome, Newt"

You're used to giving massages to your parents and your friends. It's basically your job in the house. And you usually charge people for it. 

But for him, of course it's absolutely free.

Applying pressure to his head, you begin rubbing in circles, occasionally moving from side to side, making sure that every part of his scalp gets attention. Slowly, Newt goes from stiff to relaxed, and you're glad you're doing okay.

From the head you move down to the neck, then to his shoulder. And boy, you were right, he is well built. Your hands carefully massages the shoulder blades, slowly and steadily applying more pressure as you get to the center of his back.

Then, you change your movement by putting more strength on his back muscles. As he said, it is very tense. One by one, you rub it over and over until it relaxes, then moving to the other. You do it to every single muscle of his back until you're done at the bottom.

"Newt? I'm done with the massage!"

No response.

"Newt?"

You move in front of him and see him sleeping, breathing softly while muttering something inaudible.

You can feel your heart melting at the sight. It is the most adorable thing you have ever seen. No man nor creature can be this cute.

"Oh Newt..."

You carefully push him down to a sleeping position on the couch, making sure his hands are in comfortable place, and his legs too.

Then, your take his coat and put it over him, using it as a blanket. You also add a pillow over his head to make him more comfortable.

After you're satisfied with your work, you sit down next to his face and whisper,

"Goodnight little one. Sleep tight, I love you."

Then you kiss his forehead.

As you stand up to go back to your study, you hear him quietly say,

"I love you too, [Name]."


	2. (Newt Scamander x Reader) Back Massages [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending with smut.

"Newt, get off, this is important!" I said, pushing him off my laptop.

"But this is fascinating! This device doesn't have any magic on it but it can project images of the beasts! What are they called?"

"Well.. this is Geographic Information System. It can project images from far away from the satellite so you can study thr object without being close to them"

"Is it because muggles can't use magic?"

"Yes Newt, we can't use magic to teleport ourselves," you said as you watch him amused, as his eyes fixed on the screen.

Tomorrow is the fourth day of your final exam, it's 11PM, and you've been studying until Newt decided to pay you a visit. He was going to tell you about some new beast he discovered but the subject was long abandoned when you accidentally opened a site where it shows live stream of wild animals.

He said he had never seen those "beasts" before and he wanted yo study it. The "beasts" he refers to are actually Australian Golden Kangaroo from Papua. "Why have I not seen them before? They are ordinary animals, are they? But they look so unique! Unlike any other animal back in England!" he exclaimed. 

You chuckle as you see him still examining the creature in awe, his cute features getting ahead of you.

See, you've met Newt a year ago, when you stumbled into him in a Sumatran forest, travelling by yourself with the purpose of photographing wild animals. 

You were taking a picture of a Sumatran tiger on a tree when he appeared out of nowhere and decided to approach the creature.

You screamed at him to run. He didn't.

On instinct, you jumped off the tree and ran to him. But to your surprise, the tiger was curled up against him as he scratched its ears.

***

Anyway. Back to the moment.

"[Name]? Are you alright? You seem to be in a daze there," he asked.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering something," you smiled, assuring him you're okay.

"Humm alright then. By the way, did you say this was important?" 

"Yup. It's a part of my final exam,"

"Merlin's beard! I'm so, so sorry. I got carried away... I'll leave you to it, [Name], I am terribly sorry,"

His face shifted to guilt and he takes out his wand, ready to teleport out of your room.

"Newt wait! It's okay!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not bothering me, it's okay. In fact, perhaps you can help me with some of them?"

"Does the subject you are studying also includes a study on beasts?" he asked, delighted with curiosity.

"Umm.. Yeah! I'll take out my book. Hold on."

You lied. The subject you are studying does not include a study on beasts. It's Geography. A study on earth.

You take out one of those animals encyclopedia you keep for yourself and hand it to him.

"Interesting," he said.

He opens the book and you can see a smile begin to form on his face.

"[Name]! This is just like my book! They are describing beasts of the muggle world!" "Yup, do you want to borrow it? I still have lots of them," you replied, holding back an urge to pinch those rosy cheeks. "May I? Oh, yes please! I'd love to study new beasts of the muggle world!"

Without realizing it, you ruffle his fluffy hair, and he looks up at you, surprised. And as soon as those green orbs meet yours, you pull back your hand.

"Oh my God, Newt, I'm so sorry. It was so rude, I didnt kno-"

"[Name]," he cuts you.

"...yes..?"

He then stands up, towering over you, and takes one step towards you. Your smaller figure backs up and you stumbled and sit on your chair as his eyes never leaves yours.

'What the fuck is this, Slytherin Newt?!' you screamed in your mind.

Newt rarely looks at you in the eye unless it's something important or something he's passionate about. With blood pumping in your veins, you can feel your face getting redder and redder like a tomato.

He suddenly kneels in front of you and say, 

"If you want to ruffle it, it's fine! Some beasts consider it very soft, so I understand!"

Aaaand back to Hufflepuff Newt. What did you expect? Him to kiss you?? The last thing he kisses will be Douglas. Not you. You bet on the stars his love for his beasts is bigger than anything else.

"Ah, okay Newt, thanks," you sighed, a bit disappointed but still take on his offer.

Your hand goes back to his head, ruffling and petting the light brown hair. And man, it is soft. No wonder even those beasts of his are fond on his head. 'I bet I can do things with it too,' you said in your mind.

You decided to test the water and tug on his hair a little bit. 

He freezes. But you keep petting, with a little pull and tug in between, not realizing his reaction.

You tangle your fingers between the hair, again, tugging harder. This is like a little game to you, pulling here and there, making sure you don't leave any hair unpulled/untugged.

Then, you hear it.

"Ah... [Name]..." moaned Newt.

You immediately pull your hand to your chest, not expecting that kind of reaction or that kind of sound from him. 

Newt has never been the typical person that depicts pure, untainted, kindness. And the moan that he just did, was not pure at all.

Well, it is pure...

Purely sexy.

He looks up to you, face flushed pink, with beads of sweat on his forehead. As he covers his face with his hand, he silently asks,

"P-Please don't do that... I... I am extremely sensitive to hair pulling... Especially when it's done by an opposite sex..."

He looks so adorable right now that you can just pounce on him like a cat on heat. But you wouldn't do that.

Or would you?

"Oh, I'm so sorry Newt... I thought it might be nice, you know, like, my mom used to do that to me, gently pulling the roots, as a form of massage...?"

"Ah, yes, I've heard of it..."

The atmosphere in the room feels like it's sucking you in. You can even smell the awkwardness in the room.  
He just stated that hair pulling turns him on, and it's only you and him in your room. 

Hoo boy.

You decided to ignore the situation you are in, and continue your study. "Newt, um... I'll continue studying, and... if you'd like, you can read my books there," you said.

"Oh, alright, thank you [Name]."

***

You try to focus on your study, trying to get your eyes and mind fixed on the screen and the book in front of you, but all you can think of was the moan he made. It’s like a broken record, playing itself over and over in your head.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Newt reading your books, his eyes following every sentence and scanning each animal on the pages. He really is a passionate man about animals and beasts. And that’s what you love about him.  
  
A deafening screeching sound suddenly emanates from your laptop, and you lower the volume. Apparently, the Geographic Information System has caught sightings of a mating dance of a male bowerbird courting the female one. You sigh at the coincidence and lower the laptop screen. As the screeching continues, Newt recognizes the sound and snaps his head towards the laptop’s screen and then scrambles on his feet towards you. He carefully open the “muggle device” and look at the bird with fascination.

“What sort of bird is this? Those vibrant colors surely are mesmerizing!”  
  
“Um, it’s a bowerbird, a native bird of the Papua New Guinea, considered rare and endangered. Why, do you like it?”  
  
“Yes, yes, very much so! I actually learned how to perform the Erumpent’s mating dance from various beasts, such as this bird! But only little parts of it,” he smiled brightly.  
  
“Oh? How about human mating dance?” you tease him.  
  
He glances at you for a moment before casting his eyes down, then up, and say, “I- I can show you if you want…?”  
  
Your eyes widen and you swallow your spit.  
  
“Entertain me, Mr.Scamander.”  
  
***  


What you have expected as a human mating call was apparently strip dancing. He said that a girl he met couple months ago in some bar in England taught him how to do that. The thought made you boil with jealousy, but it subsides as he adds that the girl slapped him in the face for not being ‘turned on’.  
  
“Perhaps she figured I had a light bulb with me, or something to turn on. Isn’t it [Name]?”  
  
You thank heavens for this man’s innocence.  
  
“Yeah Newt, probably,” you laugh.  


Your laughter stops when he takes off his coat, leaving him in his white shirt and brown vest which shapes his body nicely. You drink the sight before you. He then ruffles his hair, making it slightly messy, but not decreasing his appeal.  
  
“Now [Name], before I start… I warn you that this might not be as good as my beasts’ mating dance… Since an opposite sex showed me theirs and I don’t know how to do the male ones, and–“  
  
“Newt,” you cut him.  
  
“Y-Yes?”  
  
“You’ll do fine, just start already!”  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
He snaps his finger and Earned It by The Weekend starts playing out of nowhere. The lighting in your room is also reduced to a pink, soft glow.  
  
“Didn’t know you like this kind of music, Newt,” you say.  


He puts a finger on your lip, which indicates you to be quiet. You lick your lips at his actions. This is not the Newt you know at all.  


Newt starts his ‘mating dance’ with unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, exposing his toned chest. His right hand very slowly travels to his neck, while the other, down to his stomach, then his crotch. He then moves his body, following every beat without missing any of it. Once in a while taking a step, making his way towards you.  
  
You glance at his crotch, face bright red when you see his manhood rising slowly beneath the tight fabric. His hands never stop moving, from the neck, to his hair, then to his face. All he does while his eyes are fixed on you.  
  
You can feel the burn under his gaze, slowly melting away on your wheelie chair. He then turns around, so his back and his ass are facing you. Again, he unbuttons his vest, all the way down, and taking it off. He throws the vest to his right, then with an agonizing pace, he hugs himself and then squat on the floor.  
  
‘Holy fuck, holy fuck,’ you thought, never expecting this to happen. Both of your palms are sweaty, and you can feel sweat trickling down your back.  
  


He then turns towards you, still on the floor, then crawls on all four to you. Once he reaches you, he touches your knee and you tense up at his touch. His burning touch. He smiles and mouths, ‘Relax.’ You close your eyes, too embarrassed to see him, and imagine something else. But before you know it, he then sits on your lap with a bounce. A He takes both of your hand in his, guiding them to his shirt, which clung to his shoulder.   
“P-Please undress me,” he says.  
  
The music fades from your ear and is replaced by the hammering drums of your heartbeat. Shakily, your hands slide his shirt off his shoulder, exposing the cool skin to your skin, brushing against them eventually.  
  
You look down your lap – his thighs – in the whole process, unable to face him in your position. He is your best friend, well, crush, and what will happen after this is over? For him, it might be the same, but you. You can never look at him the same way again.  
  
When the shirt reaches his wrists, you help Newt to take it off him. His breath softens as he leans down to your ear. He then whispers, “I-I’m sorry for this [Name],” before kissing you on the lips. He seems hesitant at first, afraid of your response of his actions. But when you kiss him back, he slowly loses control.  
  
Your hand instinctively goes to his face, cupping him, and deepening the kiss. He does the same, still gentle with a little tenseness between the kisses.  
  
Breathless, your right hand goes to his hair while the other one still cupping his cheek. You do what you did before, but with a little more strength. And with that, he cries out your name, and bites your neck, trying to suppress the sounds he is making.  
  
“You like it, don’t you Newt?”  
  
“N-No…”  
  
You pull his hair again, this time exposing his neck. Licking your lips, you kiss the skin of his neck, looking for a spot that makes him whimper the most. You can feel the bulge in his pants growing even more.  
  
“Newt…” you moaned.  
  
“[Name]…”  
  
“Do you really want this…?”  
  
“[Name]… I-I want you…”  
  
“How much do you want me? Do you think you’re enough?”  
  
I want you so much… I want all of you… But I-I’m so scared I’ll never be enough and I-I’m not good enough, and- and I-“ he can’t seem to be able to finish his sentence before you feel your left hand getting wet, wet from his tears.  
  
“Oh no, Newt, please don’t cry… I’m so sorry I asked that… It was very stupid of me”  
  
Despite your efforts of trying to calm him down, he can’t stop the tears from flowing down. Those emotions he has been hiding pours out of his head when you kiss him. He never thought that someone would like him back. All those years of rejection…  
Newt then feels your hands around him, hugging him tightly. His breath hitches on his throat.  
  
“Newt. You are enough. You have always been and you will always be,” you say.  
  
“B-But those people…”  
  
“Who cares what those people say? You are Newt Scamander and you are perfect. I would never think that you are never good enough for me because you. Are. Enough,”  
  
“I…”  
  
“I’ve never told anyone this before… Except maybe Queenie who can read my mind, but I love you. I love you so much. And I would trade anything in the world just to be yours, and you to be mine,”  
  
The looks on his face writes dumbfounded, by your confession. Your face is visibly red and warm, even in the pink, soft glow. You decided to kiss his forehead, but before you do, he lifts his face so his lips meet yours again.  
  
“And I, you, my love”  
  
As you kiss him, you can feel his hands going up and down your sides, to your shoulder, then your arm, feeling every inch of you.  
  
“This-This situation reminded me of a beast…” he said.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Where the female is the dominant one. And the male is the submissive one,”  
  
“Are you saying that we are like those beasts?” you ask.  
  
“Maybe…?”  
  
“Or are you saying that you want me to be dominant?” you add.  
  
“May- No! No, no. I- I want to try to be dominant… For once… Is that okay?”  
  
“Of course Newt. Let’s get up first, me thighs are getting sore,”  
  
“Ah! Right, right! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”  
  
Newt stands up and your thighs relax. Standing next to him, you stretch your legs then plop down your bed. You pat the spot next to you, inviting him to your personal space.  
  
He obliges and sits next to you, the bed sinking down on his weight. You cup his cheek, wanting another kiss. But he stops you. You raise your right eyebrow in confusion. “C-Can I dominate you…?” A smile begins to form on your face as you take off your t-shirt, leaving you in a bra and a pair of shorts.  
“Please do, Mr.Scamander.”  
***  
  
He lies on top of you as his hands touch the skin on your body, feeling every part of you. Newt’s expression shows adoration, love, curiosity, and a hint of lust. In return, you also want to feel him. Your hands roam the bare, toned torso of his, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin.  
  
“[Name]…?”  
  
“Yes, Newt?”  
  
“This, this is actually my first time…”  
  
He blushes then looks away, completely ashamed.  
  
“Newt,” you say, tilting his head to face you. “It’s my first time too. And… I trust you.”  
  
“I-I trust you too, [Name]”  
  
He begins by trying to unclasp your bra with both hands, and seem to have a little difficulty. You smile and help him. In one swift motion, the bra is tossed aside, and your nipple hardens as it hits the cold air.  
  
“May I..?”  
  
You nod. His hands gently play with your breasts, occasionally fiddling the nipple. He also gives it an experimental lick and suck between every touch. You moan and sigh at each touch, every one of them leaving you wanting more.  
  
As he plays with your breasts, your hands sneakily go down to his crotch, zipping down the fly and pulling down his boxer, releasing his hard manhood. Your right hand wrap itself around the shaft, while your left go his tip, which is leaking with precum.  
  
Your hand begin to work its magic, the right pumping up and down, and the other rubbing the tip, making a circling motion. He moans onto your breasts, the vibration sending chills down your spine. This goes on for a minute until you decided to pick up the pace.  
  
As you pump his cock faster, he also sucks on your nipples harder, each one of them getting the same attention he’s giving. Soon enough, he comes onto your hands. You bring your hands to your face, and you lick them clean. Newt blushes at the sight as he rests his head on top of your chest.  
  
“Haha…”  
  
“Newt? Is everything okay?”  
  
“I’m so lucky…”  
  
You were about to ask him what he meant until he position himself at your entrance. Before he enters you though, you swiftly reach to your bedside and pull out a condom, unwrapping it and placing it on his cock.  
  
It tenses back when you touch it, and you know he is ready for what’s about to come. No pun intended.  
  
“If this hurts… Tell me to stop, [Name]. I don’t want to hurt you,”  
  
He slowly slides himself inside of you, his cock stretching you slowly, painfully. You cringe and whimper at the burning sensation, and you cling onto his shoulder for your dear life. He stops moving when your nails dig into his skin, worry flashes in his green eyes.  
  
“I’m okay Newt, ah.. Give me some time to adjust..”  
  
You try to move your hip so his cock goes deeper. Newt understands, and he slowly sinks himself fully inside of you.  
  
As the burning sensation subsides, you begin to feel pleasure. The feeling of being full, it makes you go crazy. And you want more of him.  
“Newt, you can move now,”  
  
He starts thrusting in an out of you with a slow pace, still testing the waters. He wants to make sure that you are in your most comfortable position. With each thrust, his moan gets louder. And with each thrust, he picks up the pace.  
  
You don’t know what to feel anymore. The sensation in your abdomen or the spinning in your head. Everything happen all at once, and you can’t contain it anymore. You beg for him to go faster, harder, and he does with every thrust.  
  
Symphony of your love making fills the air, both voices complementing each other. Him calling your name, you moaning his name, him grunting and you whimpering at every thrust. You reach your peak when he hits that spot inside of you that builds up your release. You brace yourself on his shoulder, while kissing him before it happens.  
  
“I love you [Name]… Ah… So much…”  
  
“I love you too Newt…”  
  
He comes first into the condom, you second after he finishes. It’s the most amazing thing to ever happen in your life, and even now, you’re still seeing stars. Your body feels like a jelly too. Both of your panting is the only sound you hear for a minute, until he breaks the silence and asks,  
  
“So… How was it?”  
  
“Really Newt?”  
  
“Um… Am I not supposed to ask that…?”  
  
“You did great Newt, I love every second of it,”  
  
“Oh thank heavens, I thought you weren’t enjoying it as much as I did,”  
  
“Trust me, I really did. And now, thanks to you, I don’t think I can concentrate on the test tomorrow”  
  
He gives you a guilty toothy smile, and mutters a series of sorry to you.  
  
“It’s alright baby, I’m sure I’ll nail that nest,”  
  
“Are you really sure?”  
  
“I am,”  
  
“A hundred percent?”  
  
“A hundred percent sure. Now come here and let’s sleep. I feel very tired,”  
  
He scoots down next to you, pulling the cover over your and his naked body. You curl up next to him, and he wraps his arm around you.  
  
“Newt?”  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
“Please don’t leave me,”  
  
“That’s my line, sweetheart. Now, let us sleep,”  
  
“Goodnight Mr.Scamander,” you smile.  
  
“Goodnight too Ms.[Last Name].”  
  
The last thing you feel before falling asleep was his lips on your forehead.


End file.
